Yuri drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Unconnected drabbles) Now featuring: Kaguya, Ino, Temari and Konan.
1. InoSaku

**Ino X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Why him?" Ino knew why she'd asked that of the pinkette, even from a young age.<p>

She'd always been smart, especially in matters of the heart.

Her own in particular.

'_Why him?' indeed._

Why did the pinkette want to be with _him_ of all people?

Did the boy have something the blond was lacking?

Did he have something that made him better? More deserving of her best friends attentions?

He was a clan heir- but so was she.

He was strong- But she was too.

Kekkei Genkai? She had one as well.

Was it the looks? Popularity?

Did the pinkette like his short hair more than her own?

"Well…I-uh, I…" The other girl stuttered, the red ribbon in her hair making the blonds heart skip a beat. She really liked Sakura's voice, she could just sit for hours and listen to her speak.

Ino had always assumed there was something wrong with her, that she wasn't normal or 'right'. She was meant to like boys, to like Sasuke and fawn over him with everyone else.

So why did she feel that way about her shy best friend?

"Well…Ino…I-I…"

She'd been so embarrassed when she'd realized it, so scared and alone.

And then she'd confided in her father.

Told him about her feelings and how the pinkette made her heart race.

Told him about how scared she was to lose her only friend.

He'd sat in silence for a moment, considering everything she'd just confessed, before looking at her with a large grin and a teasing- _'go get her tiger!'_

Ino loved her father, he always made things right.

If he could give her permission to like whoever she wanted, then nobody else's opinion mattered to her.

She could like whoever she wanted…

_And she liked Sakura._

"Why him? Why him Sakura?"

"Well…everyone else….they all like him too. So I should as well, right?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, the young girl looked to her friend and straightened her posture, her hands fisting at her sides as the smaller girl flinched away.

"No." She started, her light eyes hardening with determination. "No, not everyone does. I don't."

"I-Ino…what a-are-"

"I don't like Sasuke. I like you, and I'm going to marry you when we're older!"

"I-Ino! Girls aren't supposed to like _other_ g-girls!"

"Just watch me! When I grow up, I'm going to marry you, just wait and see!"

The young Yamanaka had _never_ been so sure of anything in her life, especially when the pinkette began blushing cutely in surprise.


	2. KaguyaSaku

**Kaguya X Sakura**

* * *

><p>That hit, that marvellous hit.<p>

The girl was little more than a child, yet she held such power, such _promise_.

The ability to land a hit on her, a god, with little more than her own training and stolen chakra?

It was…_wonderful_.

The god, the mother of all chakra, felt something she'd never experienced as the pink haired child stood defiantly before her, what little power she had still trying to burn brightly amongst the overwhelming forces before her.

It took little more than a twitch of her finger to appear next to the startled girl.

Even less energy to overwhelm her and freeze her body in place.

"You…" Her haunting voice rolled out, her pale eyes tracing the odd child's form as if to commit it to memory. "You dare strike a god?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura…flower. So delicate compared to the beings you stand against, so tiny and humble…."

Her pale white hands cupped the girls face, tilting her head up towards her own.

Soft pink hair ruffled in a non-existent wind-

And Kaguya was entrapped.

'_How wonderful.'_

"I….I…"

"Speak up child, let your voice grace my ears like honey. I wish to hear the music of your moans."

"SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU OLD PERVERT WITCH!"

Kaguya scowled over at the blond boy, dark hair flashing before her eyes as his form flickered into an all too familiar one.

"Be quiet boy, I did not raise you to disrespect me so!"

Her hands slipped up to the girls hair, tangling in as she pulled their bodies together slowly, her clothing sheltering the young woman from view as the god returned her focus to the object of her curiosity.

"Speak."

"W…what…"

"Speak, do not be afraid…"

"What….what do you want?"

"Ah, she sounds as timid as a deer, yet her hits show otherwise. Young one, your voice is music, your body- art itself." Her face inched closer to the girls, and Kaguya had to stop herself from moaning as her nose caught the pinkette's scent.

Strawberry, so innocent and naive.

So sweet and forgiving.

_Calming._

"Flower, young vision, be mine."

"SAKURA, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Be mine, and never feel the need to fight again."

_"Ka…"_

"Be mine, and I'll keep you forever."

_"…gu…"_

"We could be great together."

_"…ya."_

_Ah, the sound of music itself…my sweet little vixen, so innocent and trusting._

_Let my name continue to fall from those lush lips forever more._


	3. KonanSaku

**Konan X Sakura**

* * *

><p>Konan silently stood next to the blond haired man, the rain falling around them not bothering the two at all.<p>

It actually comforted the woman, made her remember the good times when she wasn't alone.

"So…you actually came this year, huh?"

"I always come. You're just not around from time to time." It was true. She came here each year- each week even.

She'd never tell him that though, it'd make their truce all the shakier.

"I see."

It was silent, not a sound coming from either of them as they continued to stare at the polished stone before them.

It did the woman buried there no justice.

_No justice at all._

"She loved you." The man started.

"I know."

Sakura loved _everyone_.

Even a fallen angel like her, someone not worthy of her time.

"She…she loved you, even after all the years I spent trailing after her…."

"…" The blue haired woman didn't respond, instead taking his every word and letting him vent a little of what he bottled up.

"Why? Why did she choose you? Why did she choose you and die?!"

"…She…"

The paper flowers littering the grave remained strong, the colourful paper never once failing as puddles began to form underneath them.

"_She was my favourite flower._"

Naruto froze for a moment, his eyes falling closed as he let out a watery chuckle, his body moving to kneel down and fondly touch the headstone before them.

"It's funny…she said the same thing about you before she-"

_Died._

Before she went running off and saved an angel.

Before she gave her life for someone who didn't deserve it.

Before she…

"I…I need to go. I'll be back next year. Keep your people out of trouble, okay?" he didn't wait for a response before leaving, his white cloak trailing behind him as he hid his tears.

"…" Now alone, Konan allowed her posture to fall slightly, her eyes never leaving the name on the stone as she slowly placed another of her creations beside the wilting flowers already there.

So many years, and still people mourned for the bright girl.

So many years…Yet it only seemed like hours ago she was saying her final goodbyes.

The rain continued to fall.

It seemed even Nagato could see the injustice in her death.

Hopefully he would guard his angel's pink haired love until such a time as she could do it herself.

She'd guard Sakura, make sure she never left her again.

"I…"

Pink flashed before her eyes, that bright smile filling her gaze as she turned to leave.

"_I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight Sakura."_

_And she would be._

_Sakura needed her more than anyone else._


	4. TemaSaku

**Temari X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"This doesn't surprise me."<p>

And it really didn't.

He'd known his sister had developed a liking to the pinkette, and as much as it amused him to watch her wrangle the girl from Naruto, he honestly didn't care.

His sister was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"But Gaara, your sister stole Sakura-chan! Just as I had a chance too!"

"Naruto…" Gaara began, watching from his balcony as the two women strolled down the main street hand in hand, the blush on the Konoha nin visible from here. "She's happy. They both are."

"…Yeah…Yeah I suppose they are." A sly grin bloomed on the blonds face as the girls walked out of sight, his gaze turning mischievous as he looked to his red haired friend. "Did you see the dress Temari brought Sakura-chan for their date tonight?"

Gaara's face turned red as he looked away quickly, his voice stuttering slightly as he started. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. It's not like your sister was showing it off to everyone in the tower earlier. Geeze, I didn't know you could buy something like that- let alone here of all places."

"It was…very nice."

"Your sister is a pervert."

"…"

Yes, this didn't surprise him at all.


End file.
